


I'm Not Leaving You

by Forces_06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: And have some cheeky Cathy Parr at the end, F/M, I swear to God I can't write a fanfic without singing lmao, Some of the characters mentioned here are, based from the sixtended verse I saw floating around, in tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A princess of Spain and a former prince of Wales decide to tackle one of the most tedious of house chores.Room cleaning.And having a brief Nerf war at that.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Arthur Tudor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I'm Not Leaving You

"Jesus, do you have a whole series of bibles here or something?"  
  
"Arthur!"  
  
"Kidding! Kidding!"  
  
The Spaniard rolled her eyes as they both continue their respective tasks.  
  
The two are currently cleaning/organizing Catalina's room in the Queens' house; whom of which are currently on a date (Boleyn with Percy), off at the library (Parr tagged along with Anya), hanging out in a café (the Cleves sisters with the two oddly enough Holbein reincarnates), or simply at the theater (Jane and Kit working on something with Joan and Parker).  
  
Seeing as no one was in the house at that particular day, Aragon took advantage of it and decided to deep clean and organize her room.

* * *

  
  
She was humming along to the song she put on the radio when she heard the doorbell ring. Lowering down the volume and fixing her appearance, she came down the stairs and opens the door.  
  
She was met face to face with a man with familiar red hair.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work right now?" She leaned against the doorframe and looked up at him.  
  
"Oh come on, aren't you glad to see your loving boyfriend?" He asked as she checks her nails.  
  
"Hmm, pretty sure I had two husbands and not a boyfriend before."  
  
He let out a faux offended gasp.  
  
"You wound me my Queen!" He completes the statement with a hand on his chest.  
  
Catalina just rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "just get in here you drama queen."  
  
"King," he corrected as he walks into the house.  
  
Things were at the same place as usual, he notes as if he hasn't been over a hundred times since discovering Catalina was reincarnated, along with the rest of the Queens.  
  
A couch in the living room, along with two pink and red bean bags, an ornate armchair (he figures its for Aragon), a flat screen on the wall with two cupboards on both sides.  
  
He notices something different though. Walking closer to the fireplace, he sees on top of the mantle is three picture frames. The first one is of the Queens in what seems to be in their order, with the first three standing at the back of the couch while the final trio were seated on it, all ex-wives were wearing pleasing smiles; second photo is them in what appears to be thanksgiving based from the themed sweaters, not only are they six anymore but rather ten as the ladies in waiting joined them; the last one must be recent, as it now contains all of their fellow reincarnates they have met so far (in England that is), all wore laughing smiles and happy gazes.  
  
Arthur picked the last frame off the mantle and caressed it with his thumb, a small smile on his face as he thank whatever higher being up there for giving him and the others a second chance.  
  
A head laying on his shoulder snapped him out of his reverie as he leaned on top of her curls.  
  
She looks at the photo in his hands, "can't believe we have a ton of reincarnates running around in London," she chuckled.  
  
Arthur laughed along with her, "agreed, and if what you said is true, we are not the only ones correct?" She nodded at his response.  
  
"That you are, I know a friend in America by the name of Angelica when we went there for a vacation, " she said, "she introduced us to her two sisters then subsequently introduced us to her sister's husband's friends," she scrunched up her nose at the last phrase as Arthur chuckled at the expression.  
  
"Long story short, we sightsee, we toured, and Boleyn managed to plant a paint bomb at Marie Antoinette's replicated grave there as she managed to drag her new friend in it as well, who happens to be a French lieutenant general."  
  
"Wha- okay you need to tell me the rest of that story."  
  
"One day mi amor, for now you," she booped his chest, "are gonna help me clean my room."  
  
"I did not signed up for this."  
  
"You signed up for this the moment you asked me to be your girlfriend."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He followed her up the stairs as the first Queen stopped in front of her door, looking.... Tentative.  
  
"Quick warning, expect an array of boxes and shits lying around so proceed with caution," she chuckled as she discreetly fidgeted with the golden ring on her finger, the one jewelry she cannot take off no matter how hard she tried.  
  
The Queens also have the rings as well, thankfully it doesn't do damage to the finger, though they have a sneaking suspicion that no matter how hard they try to take it off, the so-called "wedding" bands represents them being the psycho's wives no matter what.  
  
"Pfft, try me," his response breaks her out of her thoughts and ring, "I've traveled the dirtiest of the dirty here in our dear England, doubt a room can measure up to that."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you then," she grips the doorhandle and swings it open.  
  
Boxes.  
  
Stacks and stacks of boxes is what he is met.  
  
"How do you have so much stuff in here?" He asks her as he picked up a box he almost stepped on and settled it down at a nearby table.  
  
Catalina shrugs, "I honestly don't know, must be from all the places we went on from our vacations and tours."  
  
"I can see why you need help with this."  
  
And with that the two begin to sort out the array of boxes in the room for the next few hours.

* * *

  
  
At one point, Arthur found a Nerf gun under her bed and obviously could not help himself. After checking if it has ammo ("a full magazine, nice"), he hid it behind his back and approached his former betrothed.  
  
"Hey Lina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She chose the wrong moment to turn around as she was shot with a Nerf gun.  
  
At. The. Throat.  
  
The former Prince of Wales continued to laugh at her, oblivious, as she maneuvers herself around the boxes, and discreetly pulled open her bedside drawer and takes out a gun as well.  
  
Walking behind a still laughing Arthur, she took aim and shot the offending projectile. The redhead immediately stood ram rod straight as he felt it.  
  
"Did?? You?? Really?? Shot?? At my ass?!?" He exclaimed as he rubbed his backside, the nerf dart falling off in the process as he picked it up.  
  
"Really? The one with the suction cup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well if that's how you want to play my love," he picks up his Nerf gun as Catalina readies her weapon as well, "let the war begin."

* * *

  
  
Did they spent 4 hours shooting at one another and not cleaning the room? Yes.  
  
Are they literally respected historical figures doing something childish? Yes.  
  
Aren't they also technically over 500 years old? Also yes.  
  
There they are, currently laying on the floor as Nerf darts scattered around them, the weapons set aside as they settled for a truce.  
  
"I cannot believe you have two crates full of Nerf darts," he stated without moving from his position, hands behind his head as he looked at his girlfriend who sat up.  
  
"When you live with a house that has 5 other occupants, you tend to have the need for ammo whenever we decide to do a Nerf war."  
  
"You have to invite me to one of those."  
  
"One day Arthur, one day."  
  
He hummed at the given statement as he scans the floor. Standing up, they both put away the guns as well as the now littered darts on the floor. Both continuing their intended tasks in the first place.  
  
As Catalina dumped the last of the darts in the crate, she notices Arthur looking at a few scattered notes on the floor. Or rather, lyrics.  
  
Sitting down beside him, she bumped her shoulders to his.  
  
He shuffles the papers and hands it back to her, "I know its not my business but, what are those for?"  
  
"Oh its for the show, don't worry about it," she waves off, "huh, looks like you found one of my first drafts for 'No Way' " she added as she got a look of the lyrics and added notes in between stanzas.  
  
"I thought Amalia wrote your songs for the show?"  
  
"That she did, though before we met her, we decided to write each of our own songs individually."  
  
"Huh, the more you know."  
  
As the Spanish Queen looked over at the first draft in what seems to be for hours, her boyfriend cleared his throat as he looked at her in what seems to be in a pleading manner.  
  
"Can... Can you sing the draft for me? Not that I'm forcing you or anything its just I'm curious and you have a lovely voice and I want to know what you have written and-" he was rambling at this point.  
  
"Arthur. Breathe."  
  
"Sorry its just," he scratched the back of his head, "not that I'm saying 'Mali is a bad song writer, she's great actually! Its just I'm wondering what would it be from your perspective."  
  
He dares a glance at her and sees that Catalina has a melancholic look on her features.  
  
"Okay," she stood up and leaned against her vanity, "you know the 'whole you got me down to my knees part' of the song?" He nods at her, "well it was originally this,  
  
 _I still think back to our first kiss_  
 _On that night we made a promise_  
 _You said you'll never let me go_  
 _You said that there was no way_  
 _We ever have to break up, but now its time to_  
 _Wake up and see, though you lied to me_  
 _There's noooooo waaaaayyy!"_  
  
She ended it with a riff as Arthur gave a loving look, clear adoration written on his features.  
  
"So... Was it horrible or?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure horrible is not the word to describe it my love," he walks over to her, "terrifically awesome is what I would say."  
  
She rolls her eyes as she shoves him. "Flatterer," she gave him a bashful grin, "but thanks."  
  
"Though I have to ask."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Did he really promised all of that back then?"  
  
"Yep...." She looks down as she gains a wistful look, "I was a fool to believe that only to be tossed aside the next day."  
  
"Well I'll say this, there's one thing that _I_ can promise that _he_ can't."  
  
"Really? And what is that?"  
  
"He may have left you go," he turned to look at her, "but I certainly won't."  
  
Before Catalina could even have time to respond, he crashed his lips into hers.  
  
His hands going below her waist as the Spaniard's immediately flew to his flaming hair.  
  
They would have gone deeper with each other if not for the door knocking, breaking the two apart.  
  
The first queen panted as she tried to regain her wits, as does the former heir.  
  
Straightening out her outfit, she walks over to her door and opens it.  
  
The sixth queen gave her godmother a skeptical look, "Did I interrupt something or...?"  
  
"Nope, you didn't interrupted anything!"  
  
She casually takes note of the defensive tone Catalina is using as she looks over at the Queen's shoulder, noticing a familiar figure.  
  
"Oh, hey Arthur."  
  
"Cathy," he nods at her as he stretches out for a bit, "as much as I love to stay and chat, I have to get going."  
  
"Aww, but I just got here," Parr gave him a pout.  
  
He chuckles at her, "maybe next time Cathy, see you around Lina," he kissed his girlfriend on her crown as he went downstairs and out the door.  
  
Leaving a highly amused blue queen and a bit flushed gold queen (a complete turn around to the usually composed and regal woman they are used to seeing).  
  
"Sooooo.... Were you guys doing the do or-"  
  
"We are not that lustful for each other querida."  
  
"Okay, okay," Cathy held up her hands in a placating manner, "though I have to ask."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"When am I gonna get a step-godfather?"  
  
"CATHERINE!"

**Author's Note:**

> I think you guys already know which Angelica and French general Aragon's talking about earlier.


End file.
